20 Secrets About Kanna
by Last Haven
Summary: Just how much do you know about Kanna? 20 secrets about Sokka and Katara's grandmother KannaPakku


20 Secrets of Kanna

1.) Kanna wasn't a Waterbender though she used to wish she was. When she was little, she would watch the neighbor's boys playing with water outside her window and she wished that she could make the water dance, then later she would wish to be able to fight with the waters. However when Yagoda tells her that only men can use waterbending to fight and the women can only heal with it, Kanna is relieved that she wasn't a Waterbender.

2.) She's furious to learn Pakku is though.

3.) Pakku was head over heels for Kanna since he first caught sight of her on her fourteenth birthday. He claimed she was like a goddess; Kanna knew that he just thought she was pretty and that he barely knew what she was really like. She had tremendous fun bursting his bubble. Unfortunately, he seemed to always forget her spit fire attitude and she was left to repeatedly remind him with her vicious tongue that not all pretty things are kind. She did however love his betrothal necklace as it was very pretty.

4.) Kanna was a very pretty young woman; she was even a little vain about it. When Pakku would go on about her looks she'd be equally flattered and infuriated by him. She swears if he doesn't shut up, she will slap him.

5.) When Pakku shows up at the South Pole, Kanna does slap him. Needless to say, all of Pakku's men are terrified of her.

6.) They should be.

7.) When Kanna ran away from home, she had to go to great lengths just to get out of the outer walls. She had to stow away on a ship and hide herself for three days before the ship finally docked and she got off secretly at the port. She got lost and had her money stolen. She was found by a waterbending sailor, clutching her stomach as it had been five days since she had eaten. He takes pity on her and feeds her.

8.) His name is Shui. He was from the Southern Water Tribe and he was absolutely honored to take her with him to the South Pole to take her to "her dying grandfather's side". He fails to tell her however that she's a horrible liar and the only reason he's bringing her is because she's pretty. Or could have been that slap of hers. He admires her (or at least her legs).

9.) Shui is brash, arrogant, and hilarious. He's also handsome though not so much as Pakku was. Kanna knows they'll get along great when he mentions his waterbending _fighter_ mother. She knows she's in love when he listens to her and her ideas and then instead of shooting them down, _encourages_ her to reach for the moon. _No one_ has ever done that for her before.

10.) Shui and Kanna get married one day after they come into port. One day and two hours after she tells him that she doesn't have a dying grandfather and one hour and fifty eight minutes after he tells her he knows but he loves her anyway. His parents are the most welcoming people in the whole world to her.

11.) The only regret about the marriage ceremony for Kanna is that Yagoda wasn't able to be at her side like she had promised her when she was five.

12.) Shui and Kanna have only one child, Hakoda, their son. He's an only child because Kanna had to deliver him herself and refuses to go through that much pain again. Shui agrees because she manages to break his hand, quite literally. Hakoda is born on a full moon like many water tribe babies are.

13.) Hakoda was an amazing boy, brash, mischievous, and cunning. Shui claims that he takes after his mother; Kanna just says that he shouldn't blame their son on her.

14.) When Hakoda was born it was Kanna's duty to name him as tradition says. She turns to Shui and asks him what to name him, because she's never liked tradition. Besides, Kanna's just that terrible at naming things.

15.) Kanna is a terrible home maker though she does try. She's much better at telling stories and she does. She ends up baby sitting half the tribe's children some days and gets a clean house and pre-made meals as payment. Shui merely claims that she's very ingenuitive when people ask about her home making skills.

16.) Kanna is very proud of her daughter in law, Kaia. Hakoda fell head over heels for her when she punches his lights out. It takes Hakoda three years to woo Kaia and Kanna goes out of her way for her daughter in law because she can see herself in her. Kanna's never gone out of her way for anyone, not even Shui. Hakoda is a terrible carver, so Kanna feels that she should not only help him but honor Kaia with the necklace. Kaia can barely speak because of her emotions to thank her.

17.) Shui dies in a boating accident, which confuses Kanna to this day still. Shui was however a terrible Waterbender so she supposes it was inevitable that he would meet his end in the sea. However, that is very little comfort to the fifty five year old widow. Kanna however pulls through and helps Kaia set up her household.

18.) Sokka is born on a full moon, screaming bloody murder and Kanna knows deep in her bones that the colicky baby will be like his grandfather and father all rolled into one. Sokka will always have a very special place in her heart.

19.) Katara however nearly owns Kanna's heart. Katara reminds her so dearly of everything she was as a young girl and she reminds Kanna of Kaia too, after Kaia dies in a Fire Nation skirmish. After that, Hakoda leaves the South Pole with the other men, leaving Sokka and Katara in her care. Katara clung to her afterward and Kanna once more wishes she was a Waterbender so that at least she could train her so she could do _something_ for her. But Kanna can't. Kanna however tells Katara her most wonderful stories to try and coax her from her sorrows.

20.) Kanna is an old woman. She has run away from home, stowed away on a ship, fallen in love with a kind man, married, and had children and then grandchildren. Kanna has once more fallen in love though Pakku still doesn't realize it just yet. She thinks she'll tell him on the night of the full moon. Shui, she knows, is probably laughing hilariously at his wife and she knows that he'd get along with Pakku fine. For the first time in many years, Kanna feels truly at home.


End file.
